


A special visit

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Devils and vampires [3]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Dracula Vlad Tepes | Mathias Cronqvist Is a Good Parent, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, Lucifer Redemption, Male-Female Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Protective Lucifer, Protectiveness, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: When Lucy goes to visit an old friend of hers with Trevor, she had never thought that visit would save Lisa's life
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s), Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania), Trevor Belmont & Original Character(s)
Series: Devils and vampires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106567
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	A special visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenclaw_Peredhel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/gifts).



Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise 

"Do I have to come along?" 

Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend's whining. Ever since she had said she wanted to visit an old acquaintance of her, Trevor had been whining about it. "Hey, you could've left at any time. You decided to follow me this way. You could've gone to the nearest town and get drunk again." She reminded him. "Well, I don't know who this is." Trevor muttered feebly. "Are you worried about me?" She asked with a laugh. He grumbled about it, but didn't say anything.

She chuckled as they reached a house on the forest's edge. "Don't worry, Trevor. Lisa is the sweetest woman you'll ever meet. Not sure if her vampire husband is home though." She muttered. "Her vampire what?!" Trevor spluttered, but Lucy already knocked on the door. Lisa opened it and immediately smiled at seeing who was standing there. "Lucy! It's been far too long! Come in, come in. And you've brought a friend with you, I see." She commented happily as she let them in. "I sure did. Lisa, this is Trevor. Trevor, this is Lisa." Lucy introduced them. 

"Nice to meet you, Trevor. I'm happy that Lucy is not alone anymore." Lisa said as she made some tea. "Now, I've got a patient coming in any minute, but you're welcome to stay as long as you like." She said. "Patient?" Trevor asked. "She's a healer." Lucy explained. "Did her vampire husband teach her? What was the first thing? Blood-letting?" He asked and Lucy harshly elbowed him.

"You told him?" Lisa asked in shock. "He's the last of the Belmonts. He already knew about things like that and he's not going to do anything unless he gets provoked, isn't he?" Lucy suggested with a very pointed and dark look towards her friend that promised retribution if he did do something. "I won't." Trevor muttered, knowing she would make his life miserable otherwise.

Lucy nodded, before turning to the other woman. "Anyway, Where's Adrian?" She asked, changing the subject. "He's at his father's home right now. His room here became a bit too small." Lisa explained. "Ah, damn. I wanted to see him again." Lucy pouted and Lisa chuckled before a knock was heard. "That would be my neighbour. Not a word about my husband's race, understood?" She asked and they nodded, although Trevor only did so after Lucy elbowed him again. A kind looking elderly lady was allowed in then.

"This is my friend Lucy and her friend Trevor. This is my neighbour, Mrs. Djuvara." Lisa introduced them and hands were shaken as thunder was heard outside. "Well, Lucy, you sure know when to visit every time it storms." Lisa commented. "Whoops." The fallen Archangel said jokingly and the others chuckled. Mrs. Djuvara needed some medicine for her couch, but Lisa first gave her some tea as well. 

"It bubbles when I breathe. Did I say that?" The older woman asked. "Yes, you did. Don't move. I'll be back with some medicine." Lisa said. Mrs. Djuvara talked about how it was probably leaves, before noticing Lisa's wedding ring. "My husband's travelling abroad. He'll be home before winter's done Lucy, care to help?" Lisa quickly asked as she stood up. "Uhm, yeah. Sure." Lucy said as she followed the kind healer to the backroom of the house.

"Wow." Lucy breathed in awe as she saw the science equipment. "If the church knew about this, you'd be so very doomed." She whispered to make sure she wasn't heard as she looked around. She recognised the equipment from somewhere, but didn't know from where until she saw a drawn picture lying on the desk next to some books. "Holy shit. Your husband is count Dracula?" She hissed. "You know him?" Lisa asked in shock. "Yeah, it's a long story." Lucy said as Lisa made a concoction to help Mrs. Djuvara with her aid

She politely ignored Lisa's very quiet muttering about how much she missed her husband as they went to work. Lisa eventually returned to the living room to give the bottle of medicine they made to her neighbour while Lucy cleaned up the backroom with her instructions about what should go where and what not to touch. She actually kinda liked helping people this way

That's when she heard very strong knocks on the front door of the little house. Suddenly getting a very bad feeling about this for some reason, which wasn't exactly helped by her feeling her powers inside her body grow just a tiny bit as that only happened when she was about to be tested in some way, Lucy quietly snuck to the entrance of the living room and listened carefully.

She heard a voice asking Lisa's name and Lisa sending her neighbour home. "I am an emissary to the Archbishop of Targoviste. Do I understand correctly that you serve as a physic to these people?" A voice that she immediately didn't like asked in a very snobby, I'm-better-than-you tone. Trevor bumped into her as he fled from the living room. "Lucy, the church is here." He hissed. "I noticed. They can't see this room. She'll be burned at the stake." She whispered. "What do we do?" He asked and she thought for a minute, before concentrating.

Just a few seconds later, several priests went inside after roughly pushing Lisa out of the way and just harshly threw things to the ground. "What? What do you need? Tell me, I'll gladly give it to you." Lisa protested. The Bishop ordered her to be silent. "I will not be silent. Just led me help." Lisa said stubbornly. "With Satan's tools? I don't think so." The Bishop scoffed. "Excuse me?" Lisa asked

"What is all this madness?" Lucy asked in fake surprise and shock as she and Trevor stepped into the living room, her holding a bag. "And you are?" The Bishop asked. "I'm Lucy Mane and this is my brother Trevor. What is going on and why are you destroying my friend's things?" Lucy asked as the priest continued to search. "We've received a tip that witchcraft has been coming from this house and it's our duty to investigate." The Bishop said.

Lisa tried to protest this course of action, but stopped when she suddenly heard a voice in her head. ' _Keep quiet, Lisa. You'll only make it worse for yourself. They'll burn you as a witch at the stake_ _if you continue on and I think we both know how your husband will react to that.'_ Lucy's voice cautiously whispered in her head and she immediately shut up. The priests quickly tackled the backroom next as the living room yielded no results, but none of Lisa's science equipment was there anymore. It looked like any regular study

Lisa looked around in shock, before looking at Lucy. She briefly glanced at the priests and at seeing them not paying any attention to them, put her index finger on her lips, silently telling her friend to keep quiet. She reluctantly listened as the Bishop hummed at seeing that the priests didn't find anything. "As you can see, my friend is completely innocent." Lucy said, using her powers to influence them

"It seems that way. We were told something was wrong here, but I guess she was wrong." He said. "Who was wrong, your eminence?" Lucy asked with an air of complete innocence around her that made Trevor want to scoff. Lucy was anything but innocent. "The wise woman from the village told us that there was witchcraft here, but it appears she was mistaken." The Bishop replied as the priests still didn't find anything in the room.

"Ah, I see." Lucy said thoughtfully and Trevor immediately knew that this so-called "wise woman" was going to get a very unpleasant visit soon. Giving up on finding anything, the priests and Bishop eventually left the house again as if they didn't destroy almost everything. "Well, thanks for your visit. Sorry for making you come all this way for nothing. Personally, I think it is a bit off that this wise woman is suddenly pointing fingers at a completely innocent woman for no reason at all. Oh well, bye bye." Lucy said as she waved them out.

Trevor immediately smirked behind his hand as he quickly recognised her using her powers to implant a suggestion in their heads. It seemed that there would soon be a witch burning after all. Closing the door behind her, Lucy immediately sighed and sagged against it in relief. "Phew. That was a close one." She breathed. "Where are my things?" Lisa asked frantically 

Lucy opened her bag in answer. "Right here." She said, Lisa's things floating out in protective bubbles. Lisa sighed in relief as the bubbles floated back to the room, which had now lost the illusion of looking like a study and was back to its original appearance. "Who are you?" The kind woman asked. "Archangel Lucifer. Formerly the Queen of hell." Lucy finally introduced herself completely and Lisa had to sit down.

"Oh, that makes so much sense in one way and yet..." She breathed as Trevor cautiously patted her on the back"I had to get used to it too." He said, Lucy having hidden his weapons and family crest. "Oh! Dinner's burning." Lucy said, using her powers to put out the fire and get the food. "Do you really think they would've killed me?" Lisa asked. "To be honest: yes. It is only because of my powers that they decided not to take you along anyway." Lucy said bluntly. "Thank you." Lisa breathed. "You're welcome. Although, I think it's time you leave this place." Lucy replied 

"It's a matter of time before someone else tattles on you and I won't be there to save you or humanity."She said. "Humanity?" Trevor asked. "Her husband's Dracula. Not the point." Lucy waved him away, ignoring Trevor's jaw falling."Lisa, I know you want to help people, but it isn't safe for you anymore." She continued, just as they heard footsteps outside. The door opened and a giant of a man stood there. Dracula had returned home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
